


Hey

by DarthVadersInhaler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on Love Simon, Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthVadersInhaler/pseuds/DarthVadersInhaler
Summary: Gifted to Tortellini because they make funny short stories.Set in the first episode Cas was in that I'm too lazy to look up





	Hey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tortellini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/gifts).



> Gifted to Tortellini because they make funny short stories.
> 
> Set in the first episode Cas was in that I'm too lazy to look up

"Hey!" Castiel shouted, watching as Dean groaned, picking up a first aid kit that was lying on the ground in the abandoned store.

"I like your-your boots."

Dean swore, biting down on his lower lip and pulling out a container of salt from the drawers of the aisle.

As Dean vigorously shook the salt into a circle, Cas pouted.

Third time's the charm. "I said I like your-your boots."

Chuck save him.

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I the way I am


End file.
